Surprise Honeymoon
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: “Sean? What’s this?” “Why, that my dear, is a ticket.” “And why, prey tell, do you have two tickets to Las Vegas, hmn?” “Ah, well tis be for our honeymoon…” “WHAT!”


Title: Surprise Honeymoon…

Pairing: IrelandxEngland…

Summary: "Sean? What's this?" "Why, that my dear, is a ticket." "And why, prey tell, do you have two tickets to Las Vegas, hmn?" "Ah, well tis be for our honeymoon…" "WHAT?!"

Warning: This fic contains the following content: Cheesy, sappy, romance in a smashing hotel! But of course that's not all of it… implied sex too because I'm just cliché that way~! *w*

Inspired Song: Runaway by: The Corrs (Yush, I listen to love songs) Crazier by: Taylor Swift

_Disclaimers applied…_

_Ring! Ring!_

Arthur groaned and turned around to push the stop button on the alarm clock placed on his bedside table. "5:00" He mumbled and stood to answer the door before any of his more hot headed and easily angered brothers could get the door.

He trudged down the stairs and opened the door to see Sean standing in front of him with a happy grin on his face. Arthur groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What? It's frikkin _5_ in the _morning_ you git!" He hissed, eyes still drowsy but he managed to throw the Irish man a withering glare.

Sean only grinned apologetically and pulled Arthur out of the hallway and closed the door behind him. "Sorry, I was just thinking and um…" He muttered out, having a bit difficulty in saying the words, he was too distracted in Arthur's cute sleeping attire. 'Oh shit, I missed this…' He thought, finding Arthur still hasn't changed about his fancy for wearing pajamas to bed.

Arthur sighed; he didn't want to deal with Sean's mumblings first thing in the morning. "What is it? Just say it already, you big dumb head!" He was still sleepy after all; he was kept up all night thanks to that stupid pile of paperwork!

Sean sighed and placed something in Arthur's hand. The Brit looked down at the item in his hand. "Sean? What's this?" He asked, a bit curious why he was given this.

"Why, that my dear, is a ticket." Sean replied in a smart grin.

"And why, prey tell, do you have two tickets to _Las Vegas_, hmn?" Arthur's eyebrow twitched slightly, hoping he didn't think this was what he thought it was.

"Ah, well tis be for our honeymoon…" Sean answered cautiously, knowing Arthur, the blonde Brit might explode.

"_WHAT_?!" Which of course is expected from Arthur. "Have you lost your mind? Sean, we're no longer married! You made that clear when you wanted to be independent!" He exclaimed, eyes narrowed in slight anger but his blushing cheeks gave way to his true feelings, he was flustered and a bit flattered that Sean would want to go to a honeymoon even if they are technically no longer married.

Sean scratched the back of his head nervously; this was the part where he explains everything. "Ah, well, I thought maybe we can patch things up between us, you know spend time with each other for a while, then maybe we can be friends?" He asked, meeting Arthur's green gaze. "After all we never did have a honeymoon together, alone… just the two of us…" He trailed off, averting his gaze nervously.

Arthur found it cute that Sean's trying his best to be friends again and smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his waist in a warm embrace. "Sean, you don't need to go so far, we're friends even if you did that to me…" 'Even though you've hurt me before… I still love you.' He thought, smiling against Sean's shoulder.

Sean grinned and wrapped his arms around the other, tightening his hold and placing a kiss on top of Arthur's forehead. "So, that means… you'll go?" He asked after pulling away to meet green eyes.

Arthur nodded but quirked his brow in confusion. "But one question, why Las Vegas of all places? Isn't that place for people who want to spend all their money on useless gambling?" He queried, a slight edge to his tone of voice.

"Ah well, you see I had a sort of surprise for you there… don't worry we won't be going in casinos just to spend money… trust me, we'll do a lot more fun than that." He gave Arthur a confident but mischievous wink.

Arthur dreaded that something…

---

And he was right to dread it. His eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Sean? Why am I wearing this _thing_?" He hissed, eyes glaring holes at the man in front of him. They were seated comfortably, well at least Sean is but Arthur kept twitching to be too comfortable, in a prestigious restaurant. Who would have thought that there would be such a thing in _Vegas_ of all places?

"Well I thought it'd be nice to relieve those days where you wore dresses hmn?" Sean gave him a cheeky grin, winking at him in approval, which caused him to blush.

"Bastard…" He mumbled, averting his eyes shyly, fingers slightly fiddling with the napkin in slight fluster.

He was dressed in a beautiful forest green dress, the dress came up to his upper thigh so it wasn't exactly to his taste but black stockings covered his clad legs so he felt somewhat secure knowing that at least he wasn't that bare, the dress had a semi-puffy like skirt with swirling silver embroidery also the sleeves were transparent exposing his smooth shoulders. He wore black semi high heels; a silver pendant with an emerald gem was around his neck with matching earrings and bracelet.

Sean found it cute and undeniably sexy on Arthur. 'Especially the exposed thighs… such a shame he had to go and put on those stockings.' He smirked in victory, he was the one who bought the dress and chose the dress, he thought the color matches with Arthur's eyes nicely and with the complimenting colors of silver and gold accessories, it was breath taking. "You know… you look beautiful in that dress…" He whispered, smiling down at Arthur, meeting shocked green eyes.

Arthur's blush deepened and he was lost on what to say. "Um, but… but I'm a male so… I shouldn't even have wore it but you kept on insisting and so I… I-I did…" He mumbled, his words were getting incoherent the more flustered he got.

Sean chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips, successfully shutting the other up. "You're cute sometimes…" Arthur threw him a mock glare and 'humped'.

The waiter came with their food and they ate quietly. The food was great and Arthur found it nice after all, despite wearing a dress but still it was nice. Sean gave him a grin and he would roll his eyes but all was well.

Then Sean in all his wondrousness decided to invite Arthur to dance. 'No wonder he insisted on the dress…' Arthur thought, blushing slightly since apparently, they have live musicians playing the songs for them. It was a soothing slow kind of song and it was easy to follow through with a dance.

Sean twirled him leisurely in a slow pace and they made a slow circle around the room. He felt kind of lightheaded and now he knew why Sean wanted to dance with him…

"Are you feeling better now?" It was so he wouldn't feel so tense and nervous with the dress he was wearing.

He gave a sort of nod and averted his eyes shyly; a slow crept of a blush crawling upon his cheeks tainting it once again with its pink hue. "I-I'm fine now…" They twirled around once again.

Soon Arthur could feel the tenseness seep away and a soft smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes, lost in the mellow song and the soothing slow dance. Sean felt relieved and a bit entranced so he spun Arthur around some more, lifting him off of the floor and chuckled as the other chuckled along with him. Then they resumed dancing in a slow circle.

Arthur was remarkably beautiful in the dress and with the man dancing with him, in his arms, twirling around the room, private and alone… it was so… enchanting. And it made Sean's heart flutter in utter affection for the other, wondering if the Brit still feels the same for him after the years of separation… after the years of hatred… 'After that night of pain and anger…'

"Sean…?" Arthur's voice brought him back to the present and he realized that the song had ended and they stopped dancing, standing in the middle of the room still in position of the proper hold. He gave the shorter blond a small smile and led him back to the table to finish their food.

After dinner he pulled Arthur out to the balcony to see the nighttime lights. It was beautiful and with Arthur's gasp he was sure the younger liked it very much. "It's beautiful… like a thousand fireflies scattered across the sky…"

"I never knew you were so poetic, Arthur…" Sean said, giving the younger blonde an amused grin, which caused the other to give him a withering glare and a playful punch to the arm.

"Watch it, I still haven't forgiven you for this dress, git." Arthur muttered but soon a grin of his own overcame his scowl and he sighed, relaxed with the soft breeze against his face. "Its really nice…"

Sean turned his head to gaze at Arthur's relaxed features, eyes closed in a peaceful kind of way and those unbelievable long lashes barely touching against cheeks tinted with the faintest of blushes, hair tousled by the cool breeze and lips pulled into a relaxed and calm smile…

… it was breathtaking and Sean found that he felt like pulling Arthur into s fit of passionate kisses… fiery touches and…

'Oh I am really turned on by this am I?' He thought as he stared at Arthur's face, his eyes roaming down slowly… to those pale collarbones… and he could only imagine what else under that green dress and then the thighs… those smooth and creamy and-and…

"Gah! I am starting to think like that Wine bastard! What the shit!" He cursed not knowingly out loud… which brought Arthur's relaxed state to a shocked one… then slowly his eyes narrowed at Sean with a fierceness of a glare.

"What?" It obviously wasn't a question…

"Uh… what, what?" Okay so maybe he lost his sanity just now. 'Who wouldn't? With someone so… so… so gorgeous beside you… alone, just the two of you… it's a wonder I haven't jumped him yet but maybe I just might…' Sean thought sighing as he scratched at his head nervously, eyes closed. He didn't want to see the glare Arthur would give him or anything for that matter, so embarrassed was he that he didn't expect the sigh against his neck and arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're so… stupid, idiotic really, but… you could have just told me that all this was… turning… you on and… stuff like that… I-I would have understood, Sean…" Arthur mumbled, blushing madly, feeling so flustered but deep inside he felt very happy that Sean still liked him…

Sean's eyes widened then a slowly a grin took form on his face and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist as well, giving a fond kiss to the Brit's forehead. "I was sort of afraid that you would reject me, my dear." He sighed, making the soft blonde tufts of hair sway with his breath. "I didn't actually do any better the last time I touched you…"

Arthur sighed, remembering that awful night. "Yes well… I'm sure you're better now…" His blush actually deepened in color as he said this, averting his eyes to the floor in embarrassment. "And besides… I trust you…"

Sean was shocked to hear those words leave Arthur's lips. 'Arthur still… trusts me…? Even after what I did to him?!' "How can you still trust me after what I've done to you?" He pulled Arthur so that he could meet the Brit's green gaze.

"Because I love you…" and true to his word Arthur never wavered as he said those words, deep fiery passion burned behind green emerald eyes. "Because I want to put my trust on you, that you won't do anything painful to me anymore… Sean…"

Sean was speechless, eyes wide at the level of trust Arthur put on him. "Are you sure you can still trust me? I might prove you wrong…" There was a flicker of disappointment but then it turned to determination.

"Then you will have proven me wrong and I shan't trust you no more… I hope it won't come to that… seeing as, we've already felt quite a fair share of pain already…" Here he sighed and closed his eyes but when he opened them, a sincere smile graced his lips, and he leaned closer to Sean, their faces inches apart and whispered.

"I want to trust you… prove to me that I can still trust my love to you… that you won't break it like you did back then… then, only then can we really stop all of this… but the question is are you willing to do it? Do you even still… love me?" Arthur asked, tilting his head slightly to the side a sad reminiscing look crossed his features and Sean felt a twist in his heart at that remorseful look.

Sean sighed and smiled pulling Arthur into a warm embrace. "Very well, then I shall have to prove to my beloved maiden just how much I love him, don't I?" He whispered against Arthur's ears, bringing a tingle of sensation shooting straight through the Brit's spine. "So shall we?" His eyes twinkled with mischief but also mellowed with a hint of affection for the other.

"Yes… we shall…" Arthur breathed out, a bit breathless by the close contact and he lifted passion glazed eyes to meet evenly glazed one's as well. They leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss, lips meshed together in perfect harmony as they made their way to the adjoined bedroom…

"Ah, S-Sean…"

"Arthur… I love you…"

---

Arthur groaned as he felt the sun's rays hit him hard in the face, he blinked and rubbed at his eyes to clear out the sleepiness he felt. He glanced at the clock which read 7:00 and felt a tired groan leave his lips, he gingerly laid back down on the bed and realized that his 'pillow' was actually breathing… and not just a pillow but a human at that.

"What the…?" Then he remembered that he was not alone and that he was supposedly still in a honeymoon… with Sean. "Oh…" His eyes widened as he gazed down at Sean's sleeping face. Then he realized that he wasn't really wearing anything and the tale tell signs of slight soreness he felt _down there_ told him of an _interesting activity_ they did last night…

"Oh, bloody hell…" He muttered out loud, glaring at the covers that aren't really covering that much, feeling another tired groan escape his lips and a growing headache form.

This seemed to cause Sean to awaken and said man groaned, mumbling something about being too early then opened his own sleepy eyes and grinned up at Arthur. "Hey, g'mornin…" He greeted but he was met by a glare from Arthur… that spoke volumes of last nights 'activities'. "Err, yeah… uhm, sorry about the dress? But at least you get compensation for er… the passionate love we shared eh?" He smiled sheepishly at the unconvinced blonde Brit.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, mumbling something about redheads and 'passionate love' not a good combination thing. He stood up from the bed and sauntered over to the dresser and took a set of clothes to wear.

Sean's hand on his wrist surprised him though and when he craned his neck to say something he was stopped by the intense mischief hiding beneath green eyes so much like his. 'Oh no… I know that look, please don't tell me you're going to…?'

"I have a stupendous idea, m'dear wife…" And the impish grin that formed on his lips meant something 'stupendous' but not in a good way.

Arthur groaned and smacked his face with the palm of his hand. "I am not going to like this am I? I bet you're planning on ruining Alfred's bloody 'Casino Paradise' and seize his vital regions then ransack all alcohol in sight…" Arthur said, his words just dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"Why, I never knew you can read minds dear Arthur…" Sean smirked and picked something from the dresser that Arthur didn't notice before and dragged him away to the bathroom to change.

And certainly that day… all hell broke loose…

---

~END~

A/N: Yes, I know very cheesy and I'm sure the humor's lost on all of you guys… but well who cares so long as I get to finish this in time for m'lady~ Jackidy's birthday! Happy birthday, m'lady! She is the most awesome writer ever to make history! (okay cept bout the history part but whatever) As in Awesome like Prussia Awesome anyways… I hope you will leave a review da? *EvilRussiaSmile* ^.^


End file.
